


Not your typical assassin

by Livsk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Ficlet, Grief/Mourning, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Pre-Canon, Suicide, The Pool Scene, where is sebastian moran?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livsk/pseuds/Livsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based on a tumblr post i barely even remember anymore but it won't leave my head so tada, ficlet. Basically, why Sebastian Moran isn't in the series. </p>
<p>Spoiler: he's dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not your typical assassin

Moran laughs when he’s told. The man in the nice shirt and trousers (no tie, an infection risk apparently) gives him an odd look but doesn’t otherwise react. He must be used to all kinds of reactions Moran realises, as an oncologist. At least that’s one thing he’s never had to deal with. Moran hands out death, not death sentences; never has to watch for longer than a moment, if that, as his latest victim realises it’s the end. If he has to watch for longer than a moment, it means he fucked up, and Moran does not fuck up. Moran is good at what he does, has trained himself to perfection, which is why it’s ironic that it’s his own body that’s betraying him. It’s not as if he expected to live to old age but he never expected that the assassin that would kill him to be himself. He’s laughing but it’s not funny anymore.

 

_Cancer._

 

It’s so…

 

Mundane, is the word Jim screeches out in the middle of his rage after finding out. They’re in Moran’s townhouse, Jim wearing a tread in the Burmese carpet as he storms up and down trying to find a way out, eyes flickering restlessly. Moran watches placidly from the armchair. He’s off duty, although the enemy’s present, but there’s nothing he can do to fight it so he sits, cleaning a gun methodically, just one from a large collection. When he’s finished, Jim’s gone. He’s left the folder behind, Moran’s next _(last)_ victim. Moran doesn’t actually know if that was intentional or not. It hardly matters. Jim will want the man dead regardless of the impending death of the executioner. He picks up the file and begins to read.

 

…

 

_“People have died.”_

 

… 

 

Moran picks up the gun, one bullet already missing ( _didn’t miss_ ) and fires a second time.

 

…

 

“That’s what people _do_!”

 

Neither Sherlock nor John hear the grief.


End file.
